


She's A Handsome Woman

by Leaveitbrii



Series: The Queen and I [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused!Stiles, Cute, F/M, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, It's suppose to be cute, M/M, Maybe Scott is just weird, Pack Lovin', Stiles isn't sure why compliments are weird, my attempt at cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/835658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leaveitbrii/pseuds/Leaveitbrii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles calls Danny beautiful- because he is. And Scott keeps gaping at him like some circus animal. Dudes can be beautiful, man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's A Handsome Woman

Stiles taps his fingers lightly on his desk, watching as Mr. Harris sets Chemistry problems in various places on the board. Scott drawing sickening doodles of Allison in the borders of his notebook. It really is sick. He focuses on everything that isn’t the board: the walls, the gum stuck in a corner of the window, the back of Danny’s head. The back of Danny’s head. His eyes linger on the newfound interest, the thick dark strands seemingly more intriguing than learning formulas.  
  
He can see the way each strand shines individually like stars on the evening sky. Stiles tilts his head slightly, catching a glimpse of Danny’s face. The expression he wears is bored and tired, almost sad but Stiles has never seen a more attractive side profile. Other than on a certain sour wolf, but who cares about that.  
  
His stare must be far more intense than he realized because Danny is facing him, eyes narrowed into small slits, nostrils open. “I can feel you.”  
  
Stiles gapes at him, mouth opening and closing comically before his lips curl into a smile and Danny rolls his eyes, moving to face the front.  
  
“You’ve got a beautiful face, man. Your side profile-" He clicks his teeth. ”Is this awkward?"  
  
It comes out nearly as awkward as it sounds in his head and Danny’s head is snapping in his direction immediately, the disapproving gaze of Mr. Harris not far behind. Scott is beside him, gaping wildly as if he’s walked in on their (their, Stiles is still trying to get his mind wrapped around his dad and Melissa, gross) parents having sex again and Stiles feels the need to snap a picture is more urgent than embracing his embarrassment.  
  
“Um, thanks, Stiles.”  
  
“Is this awkward? To call you beautiful?” Scott nearly falls out of his chair.  
  
“No.” Danny manages a smile, eyes darting between his desk and the approaching Mr. Harris. The teacher stops in front of Stiles, glasses tilted slightly on the tip of his nose. His brow is creased into its permanent frown, lips pinching into a thin line.  
  
“Mr. Stilinski, is there something you want to share?” Harris snorts.  
  
“Is it awkward to call dudes beautiful?” Stiles watches his teacher’s face twist into an unfamiliar form of red. His ears tint slightly and Stiles really needs to know why his best friend is now on the floor and Harris is blushing. Because this really isn't that serious.  
  
“Pay attention, Stiles.”  
  


Harris mumbles grumpily under his breath, stalking back to the front of the room as the students begin giggling. Danny doesn’t say another word and Scott is back in his seat by the time the bell rings soundly. Scott shoots Stiles a weird look as he gathers his things into his bag.

“I have to go meet Allison but this” He gestures to the desk. “We’ll talk later.”

Stiles arches an eyebrow at him. “About the desk?”

“No, man. About the use of adjectives.” Scott sighs, tugging his book bag on.

Stiles trudges after him, confusion rippling over his features as he ponders why using certain adjectives only applied to certain genders. It didn’t make any sense. He sees Lydia in the distance, all perfection and strawberry blonde, her perfectly manicured nails grasping her locker door as if it were poison.

“My goddess of perfection, the enchantress. Bless your simple servant.” He leans against the locker beside her, dramatically pressing his wrist to his forehead. “I need answers.”

Lydia eyes him. “I’m not helping you memorize the periodic table again.”

“That was one time! Never mind,” Stiles coughs, frowning. “Is it weird to call a guy beautiful? I called Danny beautiful and Scott looked like I had taken a shit on his bed. Cute is gender neutral and so is pretty, sometimes. Wait. Why even sometimes? Compliments shouldn’t be gender specific.”

Lydia’s eyes flicker as if processing his babbling, her lips pursing. Stiles can see Jackson moving towards them, his brow arched deeply.

“It’s a masculinity thing.” Lydia says just when Jackson stops next to her.

“What is?”

Stiles decides not to ask Jackson, feeling as if the other would become offended by even the thought of being called beautiful, even though Jackson was, like Danny, just in a different way and Stiles would proudly say Jackson was beautiful if Jackson’s head wasn’t always so far up his own ass.

“Nothing.” Stiles say hurriedly, spinning on his heel to head in the opposite direction. The idea of masculinity being a reason to not accept certain compliments seemed like a poor excuse. You could call a man gorgeous without any complaints. Like Derek, Derek was gorgeous and beautiful and handsome and cute. Stiles shudders briefly, imagining the sour wolf’s response to “You’re a beautiful man”. But then again, Derek has probably heard it before.

Allison is at the lunch table when he arrives, Scott sitting down from nowhere as if he was summoned by some force. Stiles sits down across from them, ignoring the way his stomach grumbles.

“Men can be beautiful.”

Scott rolls his eyes. “Sure they can, but you’re not suppose to say it.” His voice is a soft whisper, eyes darting around.

It’s Stiles turn to roll his eyes.

“That doesn’t even make sense. It’d be awesome to be called beautiful.”

“It insults a man’s ego, man.” Scott whines, pushing his tray away from him. “Handsome is way better. Beautiful is a girl word.”

“That’s the most mature sentence I’ve ever heard you say.” Stiles snorts.

Allison stares between them, her lips twitching into a small smile as Scott’s face morphs into a pathetic pout. “I actually agree with Stiles. Men can be beautiful. If a man isn’t handsome but has nice features what would you call him?”

“Me?” Scott laughs. “Alright, then how would you feel if someone called you a handsome woman?”

Allison’s smile falls almost instantly. “I mean,” She licks her lips. “It’d be ok but I wouldn’t prefer that to beautiful.”

Stiles leans his chin into one of his hands, staring at the poorly mixed mash potatoes on Scott’s tray. This obviously was an issue on both sides, a use of adjective issues. He barely notices Isaac, Boyd and Erica sitting down beside him until Erica’s sharp nails jab him in the side. Stiles sits up, back straightening immediately as his side flares up. His mouth trembles around a whine as he glares at her.

“That hurt.” He gasps.

“We were talking to you. I had to get your attention somehow.” There’s an unvoiced ‘duh’ at the end that Stiles ignores, choosing to rub the side. He can feel the bruise forming.

“I heard you made Harris blush today, Stilinski.” Boyd chuckles. “Didn’t know you liked older men.”

Oh he did. Specifically a brooding, frowning alpha but that's not the subject. “He couldn’t handle the idea of being called beautiful.”

Isaac raises an eyebrow at him. “You called him pretty?”

Stiles shakes his head. “No, I called Danny beautiful, not pretty. Beautiful. Harris flipped his shit when I asked him about being called beautiful.” Well, Harris didn’t flip his shit but it made a better story.

“Erica’s called me pretty before.” Isaac sits back in his seat. “It’d be cool to be called beautiful.”

“It would be.” Boyd agrees, startling the group. “Think about it, to be considered not only attractive but attractive on different levels would be amazing.”

Erica smiles fondly at him, squeezing his forearm. “Yeah. I would accept handsome and beautiful, regardless I’m attractive.” She adds cockily.  
Scott’s mouth is hanging open as if he was relying on the others to help convince Stiles that it was weird, while Stiles feels way more confident about calling dudes ‘beautiful’.

~  
Derek is in the kitchen when Stiles stops by, his eyes dark, brow furrowed as he stares at sloppily made omelet that sits on the counter. Stiles drops his bag near the kitchen entrance and slides into one of the barstools set up on the breakfast counter.

“You stare long enough and you’ll burn it.”

Derek’s glare is expected. “Why are you here, Stiles?”

“You gave me a key.” Stiles holds up his keychain as if proving his words. “Besides, if you didn't want me here you would have pretended to be dry cleaning your sheets again. I have a question.”

Derek leans against the counter, pushing the omelet into the trash. Stiles mimics the gesture, rolling around events of earlier before speaking.

“Would you accept beautiful as a compliment? I mean, would you be upset? Like, I asked everyone else and Scott said he’d be upset. Lydia said it’s a masculinity thing. You’re hot and beautiful. Did you know that?” Stiles pauses. “Why can’t beautiful be like hot? It can refer to any gender. I mean I’d-“

“Shut up, Stiles.”

“That’s rude. Mannerisms, man. Mannerisms. We should send you to that obedience school.” Stiles pouts.

Derek’s smile is easy, like everything else he manages to do, except be an alpha, which was never his fault, and come on, being alpha is hard. He moves around the counter, closing the remaining space between them.

“Are there many beautiful men in your life?”

Stiles reddens, mouth flopping open. “What? No- It wasn’t even about that. I called Danny beautiful-“

“You called Danny beautiful?”

Stiles’ mouth flops open. “It wasn’t even like that. He’s not even on the level of attractiveness you’re on. I mean you’re like-“

He stops because Derek isn’t mad; he’s not brooding or frowning. His eyes are fond, humored and light and there’s this smile in corner of his mouth and its perfect and –oh. Stiles blushes.

“Don’t stop on my account.” Derek laughs.

“Shut up.” Stiles mumbles, leaning into the soft kiss pressed to his temple.

“Well, if my opinion counts,” Derek starts. “I think you’re beautiful and perfect.”

“Shut up, Derek.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. ;-;  
> Tumblr: sanduwichee.tumblr.com  
> Be my friend ;-;


End file.
